


【秦方】玫瑰酒店之 梦 04

by EskimoAfraidCood



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskimoAfraidCood/pseuds/EskimoAfraidCood





	1. Chapter 1

04

秦明想要耐心扩张，但是方木却一直不让，甚至还恶言相向问他是不是男人，秦明没有办法只有加快了速度，但他进去的时候仍旧听到方木埋在白色枕头里压抑的痛呼。

“我慢一点。”秦明俯身吻上方木的脊背给他安慰。

“不要…”方木喘息着，“快一点，我害怕梦会醒。”

“好。”秦明应他，略显粗暴的将自己埋了进去。

“呃…”  
很疼，方木已经出了汗，但他很喜欢这样的疼痛。

这非常自欺欺人，但的确，疼痛能够带来片刻的真实。

“…嗯啊…”  
在梦里方木从不抑制自己的呻吟，总是非常大方的泄露给秦明听，他跪趴在床上感受着秦明一深一浅的进出，脑海里成片成片地发白发空，他什么也不想，只希望时间静止在这一瞬。

“休息一下吧。”方木以前跪趴太久容易难受，秦明体贴着停了下来，探下身去亲吻对方的面颊。

“不要。”方木忽然握住了秦明放在自己腰间的手，又死死攥在手心，“继续，我还可以。”

“你累了。”

“你别走，秦明。”

秦明一愣，抚摸上方木的脸，湿哒哒的发凉。

眼泪。

秦明心皱缩着发疼，然后疼痛的余晕四处散开到身体的每个角落。

“你很久…没有出现在我梦里了…”

“对不起…”  
秦明欲言又止。

“一年了…”方木自顾自开口，“去年的今天…我看到你的尸…呃啊…”

接下来的话被呻吟代替，是秦明忽然发动，将下身探入到更深的地方。

“…嗯…好深…”方木几乎腰下无力。

“方木，好好感受我，不要忘记我。”


	2. 【秦方】玫瑰酒店之 梦 06

06

“…哈啊…快一点…秦明…”  
方木骑坐在秦明身上，对方紧紧抱着他顶胯，疯狂地摩擦他的敏感点，每一次都让方木差一点缴械投降。

“你太累了，方木。”  
秦明并没有听他的话。

“我不累…”  
言罢方木自己迎合上秦明的动作，不给自己留任何余地地坐了下去，刺激和酥麻感瞬间爬上了方木的头顶，他不知道自己喉咙里发出了什么声音，只是无意识的出声，不加节制。

“别动了，我来。”  
秦明抱住他，或者说是禁锢住他，不让方木自己再胡乱动作，如果放任他这样迟早会伤到自己。

“嗯…好…”  
方木累了，放松下来。

秦明顶弄得非常温柔，只感觉到对方细微的吐气声带着音调上扬一直断断续续萦绕在自己耳边，每当自己用力一些，那样的回馈就会也跟着尖锐一些，发出不属于方木的诱人音色。

“…嗯…呃哈…”

“舒服吗？”秦明问他。

“…呃…你快一点…”方木深觉这样的话实在臊得慌，几乎是把自己的脸埋在秦明的颈窝。

“就这样不行吗？”

“…不行…”方木微微摇头。

秦明叹息道：“方木，你在害怕什么？”

“我是总觉得…呃…我的梦快醒了…”

秦明受不了方木自我折磨，终于听从他的意思开始跋扈的征讨，得益于姿势的便利，他一次一次将自己送入到方木的深处，最后更是疯狂加快速度到方木应接不暇，方木甚至用他并不锋利的指甲划伤了秦明的右臂。


End file.
